1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for manipulating electrical activity in the brain of a subject to facilitate sleep stage transitions during a sleep session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied continuously and/or at intervals that do not aim at influencing the sleeping patterns of a subject to cause sleep stage transitions. The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.